


Nine-Tenths (2011)

by JennyB



Series: Lent 2011 [27]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Angry Sex, Denial of Feelings, Drunk Sex, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, Lent Challenge 2011, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-04
Updated: 2011-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:51:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyB/pseuds/JennyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jealousy, assumptions, and too much alcohol can be great motivators.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nine-Tenths (2011)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Lent Challenge 2011. Prompt: Possessive love; once you're mine, you're mine.

Sanzo was in denial about a lot of things: he wasn't worried about the mission. He didn't care about his companions. He didn't need friends. But the one thing he most vehemently denied was the fact that he had feelings - strong feelings - for Hakkai.

In truth, it irritated him that Hakkai seemed oblivious or disinterested - a conclusion he'd come to from watching Hakkai at the bar. Sanzo had observed that Hakkai was a shameless flirt, and a good one. Better than Gojyo, even; subtle, and without the kappa's smarminess. Hakkai could always con his way to a discount on the rooms, a few extra helpings for Goku, or a round of drinks for the table. Sometimes he'd even charm the locals, securing himself an evening of ample sake and conversation.

Sanzo had even seen Hakkai flirt with Gojyo. And _that_ pissed him off. Granted, Gojyo had once said that Hakkai was like a brother to him, but Sanzo maintained that the perverted roach wouldn't say no if propositioned. Besides, familial boundaries didn't exactly apply where Hakkai was concerned. Sanzo scowled into his beer. Whether it was the kappa or some nameless tart, the idea of Hakkai fucking _anyone_ grated. Not that _he_ cared what the healer did.

Sanzo's gaze slid from his darkened booth towards the bar, and he practically sneered when some raven-haired jackass laughed at something Hakkai said before slipping an arm around him. The priest ordered another pitcher of beer for himself and as he drank, he watched the pair. When he'd finished, he contemplated turning in for the night until he saw Hakkai and the stranger get up and leave together.

He ordered another pitcher instead.

Returning to his room later, Sanzo was drunk enough to where he lacked any real judgement filters but still sober enough to know what he was doing. Sitting on the windowsill, he smoked and he waited. And when Hakkai returned shortly after midnight, Sanzo pounced. Before Hakkai had even shut the door, Sanzo was on him, slamming him forcefully against the frame and pinning his wrists as he crushed his mouth to the brunet's. Sanzo heard the soft intake of breath and he pressed for a deeper taste, the weight of his repressed jealousy and want driving his actions. Sanzo tore away from the embrace with a slight growl, his lips finding purchase on Hakkai's slender throat while one hand fumbled blindly with the other's belt and fly.

"Sanzo, what - _ah_!"

Tugging Hakkai's cock free, Sanzo brushed his thumb across the tip and then wrapped his hand around the shaft, pumping with long, hard, fast strokes as his teeth worried the delicate skin at Hakkai's collarbone. He was pleased at the reaction he'd gotten, but he was still half expecting the brunet to hit him; he'd seen someone make an unwelcome pass at Hakkai before, and Sanzo had been secretly amused when the healer had angrily decked the man for his troubles. Sanzo knew that Hakkai's passive act was just that - an act - and the only reason he hadn't yet been stopped was because the other was permitting it.

Sanzo looked up at Hakkai through half-closed eyes, his hand moving faster as he attempted to gauge the other's reaction. The brunet's eyes were closed and his lips were parted slightly as his head rested back against the door. Sanzo noted that Hakkai hadn't moved from his initial position, and his pale cheeks were slightly flushed. Encouraged, he continued to fist Hakkai's cock until the other tensed slightly and came over his fingers. Sanzo left his hand resting between Hakkai's thighs, and his breath caught slightly when those brilliant green eyes slid open and stared at him with a mixture of amusement and curiosity.

"Convention is to have a drink with me first, but I think that would be counterproductive in your condition. Don't you?"

"Smartass." Sanzo's hand slipped between Hakkai's legs and he pressed two fingers against his hole. "Fuck," he muttered lowly as they slipped easily inside. He gave a few shallow thrusts when he saw Hakkai's mouth curve upwards in a smile. "Do you want this, Hakkai? I won't make you."

Hakkai chuckled softly. "Are you sure that _you_ do and it's not the Asahi?"

Sanzo's eyes narrowed slightly. Only Hakkai could be that patiently understanding with two fingers up his ass. "I'm not that drunk. I know what I'm doing."

Hakkai's smile widened slightly. "So you know, you wouldn't have gotten past pinning me if I didn't want this."

Sanzo slipped a third finger inside the other, kissing him harshly as he did. "That so?" he demanded, his earlier frustration returning. "What happened? You looked pretty _cozy_ with that guy?"

Hakkai's eyes narrowed slightly. "You assume a lot about me, Sanzo," he said, his smile taking on a harder, sharper edge.

Before Sanzo could reply, he found himself with his back against the wall, Hakkai's hands pinning his wrists firmly above his head. He struggled futilely, only to gasp sharply when Hakkai teased his groin with a thigh and he felt the tickle of his breath against his ear.

"His name is Tseng Liu. He was my roommate in university and he took me to meet his partner." Hakkai released him and smirked. "Jealousy isn't becoming on you. If anything, you should be coming on me." The sly expression turned demure as he undressed completely and stretched out invitingly on the bed.

Sanzo's cock pulsed. Quickly baring himself, he sank balls deep into Hakkai's ass, fucking him hard and fast. With a growled, "Mine!" he came, greedily purpling Hakkai's throat as he did. "I don't give a shit about him," he said afterwards, blissfully tangled in the other's limbs. "But you're mine now. And once you're mine, you're mine. Got it?"

Hakkai smiled. "Yes, I understand."

Sanzo smirked. He got the feeling that maybe Hakkai had _been_ his for some time. Which suited him just fine - he hated sharing.


End file.
